With the convergence of a communication network and a data network, and with the development and popularization of the Next Generation Network (NGN), the 3rd Generation (3G) digital communication and other communication technologies, a call center system also develops to be grouped, intelligent and wide in bandwidth. An interactive multimedia intelligent IP call center system support platform with core technology of NGCC (NGCC platform) is particularly favored by operators at home and aboard. The NGCC platform is a call center platform constructed by using pure IP technology, thereby a call center system processes call accesses regardless of relay number and initiatively controls the amount of burst concurrent calls to prevent the abnormal offline of online users.
A user station and other equipments at an access side of an existing call center system based on the NGN are capable of controlling the amount of concurrent calls by themselves; however, this control is typically a limitation based on an analysis on a calling number and/or a called number and other network characteristics and is not suitable for limiting user calls with call characteristics such as access area, customer brand, customer level, service type and language type due to its thick control granularity. When a large number of burst calls occur in an access area, the accesses of the calls in other access areas may be affected, thus a certain level of impact on the call center platform can be caused.